A conventional multi-layer piezoelectric element has, for example, a stacked body in which piezoelectric layers and internal electrode layers are alternately laminated; and a pair of external electrodes configured to bond to side faces of the stacked body so as to make electrical connection with the internal electrode layers that are set so as to have alternately opposite polarities and are linked to the side faces.
On side faces of the stacked body on which no external electrode is formed, internal electrode layers sandwiching a piezoelectric layer therebetween and set so as to have as large an area as possible may be exposed. In that case, in order to prevent electric discharge on the side faces, the side faces of the stacked body are coated with an insulating resin so as to cover the exposed end portions of the internal electrode layers.